1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a backpack hunting blind, and more particularly to a combination of backpack and hunting blind that is compact and collapsible and can be carried like a normal backpack.
2. Description of Related Art
It is known to use a hunting blind in order to conceal the hunter from the game being hunted or other wildlife. A hunting blind may include a flexible sheet of material with camouflage which blends into the surrounding environment. It is also known that a hunter typically uses a backpack to bring a large quantity of gear including a firearm, ammunition, food, water, optical equipment, extra clothing, etc. to a location where a hunter will engage in hunting. However, because hunting blinds today are often large and heavy, it is difficult for a hunter to carry a large and heavy hunting blind and a backpack full of gear in the field at the same time. Thus, a hunter can only bring a limited supply of gear with him/her. Moreover, because of the size of the blinds, they can create a noticeable object for the wild game to notice and thus divert from that position. While there have been improvements on the ease of setting a blind up, it is still time consuming and challenging for hunters to assemble and disassemble the blind in order to relocate. Many hunters will have multiple blinds because of this problem.
Therefore, there has been a need for a combination of backpack and hunting blinds that is compact and lightweight, easy to carry, set up and disassemble.
Device relating to combination of backpacks and hunting blinds are disclosed in the prior art. More specifically, by way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,021,794 to Guerra, discloses a device whose frames are intended as backpacks for carrying the collapsed blinds. However, the resulting backpack does not appear capable of carrying much gear a hunter typically carries including firearm, ammunition, food, water, optical equipment, extra clothing, etc.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,051,908 to Mignano discloses an invention related to a backpack hunting blind to be used in connection with a tree stand. The invention itself does not have frame to support the blind. Thus, it means a hunter needs to bring a tree stand with him/her.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,975,712 to Beacco discloses a hunting blind comprising a frame and a fabric shell supported by and releasably attached to the frame. The invention is not ready for backpacking. The setup of hunting blind is time-consuming.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,698,131 discloses a hunting blind allows the hunter to lie on his back in an inclined position. When the frame is in a fully extended position, the blind takes on a casket-like appearance. The device is somewhat large thus not easy to carry and the hunter needs to lie on his back.
None of the foregoing is believed to carry both the hunting blind and gear well and is compact and lightweight, easy to carry, assemble and disassemble. Therefore, there is still a need for a compact and light weighted device that can be used as a hunting blind and can carry gear required in the field. Meanwhile, the device is easy to carry, assemble and disassemble so that the hunter can readily relocate when necessary.